


Rick, ¿por qué intentaste suicidarte?

by Bunnybutter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AU escolar, Alternate Universe, C137cest, M/M, Rickorty, RickxMorty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybutter/pseuds/Bunnybutter
Summary: Rick padece de tendencias suicidas, todos sus compañeros de clase lo saben y les hace gracia por los incontables chistes que él hace sobre ese tema: "Dan ganas de suicidarse.", "No sí me suicido primero", "¿Hacemos un suicidio colectivo?", "Pacto suicida, ¿eh?"; a Morty le causa curiosidad, más no se preocupa porque el mismo Rick no lo hace.Todo cambia cuando Rick intenta suicidarse y de no ser por Bird Person, su tutor, ya estaría muerto.—Rick, ¿por qué intentaste suicidarte?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 5





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> Rick y Morty no son familiares.

  * _Dimensión N° KM-5_



—Ganas no me faltan para suicidarme —Dijo Rick cuando miró la lista pegada en la pared.

Morty soltó una pequeña carcajada y las personas cerca no pudieron evitarlo. Al parecer el grupo asignado de Rick y Morty había sido seleccionado para representar un hospital y la lista dictaba:

_—Los estudiantes más capaces y con mejor promedio deberán ser los médicos del "Hospital", de los cuales cada uno debe contar con un enfermero y un paciente._ —Terminó de leer Jessica, la delegada del salón.

Arrancó la lista con fuerza conteniendo las inmensas ganas de tirársela a la cara. —¿Qué mierdas hago yo en esta jodida lista? —Masculló escupiendo un poco.

Eso asustó un poco a la chica. —¡Rick! —"Gritó" en bajito Morty.

—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate Morty! —El aludido se sonrojó un poco.

Jessica se enojó. —¡Mira Sánchez! ¡Yo no hice la lista! ¡Sí tienes un maldito problema vas y le dices al profesor! —Replicó regresando la lista a su lugar. —Ve a tirar pestes a otro lado.

La verdad es que Jessica nunca era violenta con nadie realmente, pero Rick siempre le sacaba de sus casillas por su actitud tan prepotente. Lo peor es que el muy hijo de perra era el subjefe de su salón y sí o sí debía englobarlo en toda la actividad, más aun por petición del profesor.

No dijo nada más y la pelirroja dio media vuelta para irse de ahí murmurando maldiciones y cosas como _"el sistema escolar apesta"_. Sí bien Jessica era delegada de la clase, es porque había sido elegida por sus demás compañeros, en cambio Rick fue seleccionado porque alguien debía llenar esos zapatos _¿y quién mejor que el mejor de la clase? Sí, Rick Sánchez._ El alumno prodigio de toda la escuela y él lo sabía.

—Esa perra.

Tiró de la chaqueta roja. —Rick, ¿qué harás?

Chasqueó la lengua y jaló su mano. —No le des vueltas, tengo que hacerlo sí el puto profesor lo dijo.

Morty iba a preguntar.

—No pienses en eso, pedazo de idiota. —Se apresuró a contestar mientras salía de las instalaciones con Morty siguiéndole.

_Sí el profesor quería un hospital, le iba a dar un hospital._ Sobretodo, porque sabía los beneficios que conllevaba seguir las reglas por una de esas tantas "pocas" veces que hacía para disfrutar de los lujos.

—Morty, cariño, serás mi enfermera. —Hizo un gran énfasis en la "a".

Se sonrojó. —¿¡Qué!?

Rick solo sonrió mientras sacaba su frasco de su chaqueta y le daba un gran trago. Quizás sería divertido ver a Morty usando falda y "trabajando" para él.


	2. Fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> Brandon Persone es Bird Person.

  * _Dimensión N° KM-5_



**[Químico-biólogo]**

...

**Tammy:** Si con esto no presento el examen final, con mucho gusto

**Jessica:** Todos presentaran el examen final

_ No sí me suicido primero. _

**Vance:** Enterado bebé

**Summer:** Okis

...

Rick apagó el celular, estaba muy estresado, no solo tendrían examen de ese bloque, sino que luego tendrían examen final y para coronar el asunto, tenían la representación-simulación del hospital en sus hombros, no es como que ser el sub-jefe le diera el lujo de solo de simplemente "liderar", al contrario, le habían dado una de las especialidades más difíciles para la ejecución durante la dramatización y simulación. Ser médico cirujano en jefe, tenía que hacer su consultorio, adornarlo, preparar un quirófano, un caso clínico y más.

Y luego estaba la fiesta que su tutor estaba dando, con la música a todo dar. Brandon Persone a veces era un desgraciado. Un maldito desgraciado porque sabía que Rick tenía que quedarse a estudiar y no podría unirseles a la fiesta que estaba dando.

Gimió de molestia mientras agarraba su rostro con desesperación. 

_ Pero que estrés. _

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Morty. Morty no sabía que lo tenía agendado con un apodo cariñoso, sí lo supiera, se vería _tan gay y marica_ , y aunque realmente era pansexual y le importaba poco lo que dijeran los demás. Estaba demasiado estresado como para pensar en una idea de declaración que no fuera cursi.

...

**[Lindura]**

¿Estas bien con todo eso?

_ ¿Parece que estoy bien? _

_ DIABLOS MORTY NO _

_ NO ESTOY NADA BIEN _

_ ¡Y QUIERO SUICIDARME!!! _

_ NO TIENES IDEA _

_ NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA _

_ ESTO ES UNA VERDADERA MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA _

Ohh, geez Rick, tranquilízate un poco

Solo piensa

En los beneficios

Intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda,

Y Summer también

No digas eso, el suicidio no está bien

...

—Dios, Morty. —Se masajeó las sienes.

Y era entonces porqué recordaba _porqué_ realmente no se había suicidado, la realidad es que ganas no le hacían falta, nunca lo habían hecho. Tampoco le habían faltado oportunidades, como aquella vez en que cruzó la calle aproximándose el automóvil, oportunidad que Morty arruinó empujándolo y cayendo sobre él. O cuando gritó su nombre justo cuando estaba muy decidido a tirarse de aquel olvidado puente.

_ Y es que cada razón era siempre estropeada por Morty. _

Aunque le dolía admitirlo, el no quería tampoco suicidarse, algo lo mantenía atado y ese algo era Morty. Quizás cuando él no estaba, sí tan solo hubiera tenido las ganas que ahora le sobraban tanto como el agua cuando sobrepasaba un vaso de cristal y se derramaba.

En sus cajones había una soga, en su baño habían antidepresivos, drogas y... veneno, debajo de su cama había una daga que podía perfectamente encajarse el solo en la yugular para acabar con su vida, luego estaba el revolver escondido en una caja de zapatos de su armario. Pero es que la idea de dejar a Brandon, quién había luchado por adoptarlo y mantenerlo bien o a Morty. Morty era una cuerda roja que lo ataba muy bien a la vida, y no quería dejarlo solo y desprotegido.

Le molestaba sentir tanta empatía por ellos, mas aun sabiendo que podrían ponerse verdaderamente mal en varios sentidos.

_ Era tan contradictorio. _

Por un lado, enserio deseaba tanto desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin ser recordado y, por otra muy diferente, le gustaría ver como esas personas se lamentan por su pérdida diciendo lo mucho que lo amaban. Y entonces llegaba la verdadera contrariedad, el hecho que a pesar de su deseo de querer morir y dejar todo sin ver atrás era igual de fuerte que su anhelo de seguir vivo esperando algo bueno que le regresara las completas ganas de vivir.

...

**[Lindura]**

_ No te preocupes Morty _

_ Hoy no será el día de mi suicidio _

Geez Rick, eso espero

_ Iré a dormir, descansa, nos vemos mañana o lo que sea _

...

  
  


No esperó la respuesta de Morty, así que solo dejó su celular en su mesa de noche. Rick escuchó pasos fuera de su alcoba, seguro era Brandon que se había apiadado de su alma y le había subido aunque sea una lata de cerveza.

Eso _habría_ sido lindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He notado en algunos fics en inglés que manejan a Bird Person con un nombre humanizado a "Brandon" y me pareció muy lindo, decidí tomarlo.
> 
> En el fic de wattpad está como "Bird Person" aún, pero considerando que edito para mejor los fics que subo acá, en teoría esta versión debería ser mucho mejor.


	3. Hospital de verdad

  * _Dimensión N° KM-5_



—Rick, Dios, no sabes de lo que te perdiste —Dijo Brandon mientras abría la puerta. —Fue fabulo-... ¡Rick!

Lo que encontró lo dejó atónito y actuando rápido, corrió a revisar los signos vitales de Rick. 

La escena era esta: una cuerda colgada en el techo y aparentemente, esta no tuvo un buen nudo y había cedido por el peso de Rick. Pero cuando cedió, el adolescente ya estaba desmayado.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Rick estaba lo suficiente bien.

_ ¿Por qué Rick había hecho eso? _

* * *

Morty rayaba las hojas de sus libros, tergiversando las imágenes que contenían para el "rápido aprendizaje", estaba preocupado. Rick nunca faltaba. Quizás pareciera chiste, pero Rick quería ser médico cirujano y por eso, solo eso asistía siempre a la escuela, aun cuando la detestaba.

El director Vagina entró al salón. 

—Buenos días, chicos —Esperaba una respuesta, pero la mayoría solo lo veía con molestia. —Como notarán, su compañero Rick Sánchez no asistió hoy a la escuela.

Morty dejó de hacer todo y levantó la mirada en cuanto dijo "Rick".

—Ayer fue encontrado en el suelo por intento de suicidio —Morty partió a la mitad el lápiz que usaba. —Sospechamos que quizás sufría de abuso escolar.

Silencio.

—¿Nadie?

Y es que realmente nadie le había hecho nada o algo, Rick solo hacía comentarios sobre suicidio y amenazas, _¿Qué pasaba con la frase "perro que ladra no muerde"?_ Y es que sí te lo pensabas, era estúpido. Rick siempre había hecho lo que había querido.

Suspiró. —Como nadie quiere hablar, me temo que le daré un reporte a todo el grupo. —Se escuchó una queja grupal. —Menos Vance y Morty, a ellos los quiero en dirección.

Ambos se miraron. Estaban jodidos.

* * *

—Tomen asiento.

Ambos lo hicieron sin rechistar. Morty bajó la mirada y Vance solo zapateaba nervioso su pierna derecha.

Hubo un silencio tan tenso que era posible cortarlo con una tijera.

—Tengo... Entendido que Morty es el mejor amigo de Rick —Algo dentro de Morty se detuvo, _¿mejor amigo? ¿enserio Rick lo consideraba de esa forma?_ Para ser Rick, eso era mucho y para ser poco para otros eso lo llenaba de calidez.

—Tsk —Interrumpió Vance.

—Y tu, Vance, —Suspiró de forma ruidosa sosteniendo el tabique de su nariz. —En el celular de Rick encontraron tu respuesta, la policía quiere investigarte a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Habla enserio? —Estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Eres sospechoso de ser bully, lo lamento Vance.

Morty sabía que Rick odiaba a Vance, pero él nunca se llevó mal con Vance, incluso habían compartido equipos y tiempo antes de que conociera a Rick en la sopa de alumnos que se hacía cada vez durante cada inicio de ciclo.

Morty pudo defenderlo, decirle al director que se equivocaba y que era cosa de Rick.

_ Pero no lo hizo. _

No lo hizo porque en parte, él mismo lo culpaba por contestar semejante cosa al grupo. Comenzaba a odiarlo solo por ese pequeño detalle, nadie que secundara la idea de suicidio debía seguir vivo.

Era una constante tan molesta en su vida, estaba harto de Rick, pero no más de lo harto que estaba de Vance.

Abrió los labios y Vance lo miró esperando que le dijera al director lo equivocado que estaba.—¿Puedo retirarme, director?

La quijada de Vance se desencajó toda y enseguida comprendió. Morty estaba tomándose eso más personal de lo que el propio Rick haría.

—Por supuesto, señor Smith.

Cuando ya estaba del otro lado del umbral de la puerta, se detuvo. Vance pensó que quizás lo ayudaría. —¿Sabe en que hospital está Rick?

* * *

Rick miraba a la ventana desde su posición, Brandon había presionado a las enfermeras de acercar su camilla a esa ventana y Rick lo agradecía. Porque se estaba aburriendo como la mierda y al menos mirar el cielo desde ahí lo entretenía lo suficiente.

_ No podía creer donde estaba. _

Su cuello se encontraba vendado, tenía intravenosa. Su garganta dolía como el infierno y estaba algo afónico, su cabeza le daba vueltas y a veces sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Acariciaba constantemente su cuello.

—Joven Sánchez, tiene visitas. —Avisó el enfermero dejando pasar a Morty.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Rick lo miraba expectante, sabiendo ya que iba a preguntar.

_ —Rick, ¿por qué intentaste suicidarte? — _ Su voz sonaba algo rota.


	4. Culpable

  * _Dimensión N° KM-5_



—¡Rick!, ¡¿por qué carajos intentaste suicidarte?! —Repitió frunciendo esta vez el ceño. —¡Contesta!

Rick lo miró con una cara que mostraba cansancio, suspiró y forzando su voz, dijo: —M-Morty, —Cerró los ojos. —c-créeme cuando te digo q-que no intenté suicidarme.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. —¿¡Y quieres que me crea esa mierda?!

Abrió los ojos. —M-Morty, ven aquí.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Me mentiste, dijiste que no te ibas a suicidar, ¡al menos no ese día! —Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero intentaba ser firme.

Gruñó con molestia. —¡Ya te dije que no intenté suicidarme! —Tosió un poco. —¡Pude haberme volados los sesos sí enserio quería suicidarme! ¿pero sabes? ¡No lo hice! —Los ojos de Rick se aguaron por el dolor en su garganta, en sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Qué...? _¿De qué hablas?_ —Balbuceó entre hipidos por el lloriqueo.

Se agarro el rostro, como queriendo arrancárselo. —¡UNA PUTA ENTRÓ EN MI HABITACIÓN! ¡DROGADA E _INTENTÓ VIOLARME_ , ¿SABES?! —Morty se había quedado helado. —¡COMO ME DEFENDÍ, ELLA TOMÓ UNA DE MIS TANTAS CUERDAS Y ME COLGÓ COMO CELULAR! —Rick se estaba alterando y aunque su garganta dolía como la mierda, no podía dejar de gritar. —¡COMENCÉ A PATEAR MIENTRAS INTENTABA SAFARME —Explicaba con frustración haciendo ademanes. —PERO ELLA SOLO EMPUJABA HACIA ABAJO, ESCUCHÓ RUIDOS Y CORRIÓ DE MI JODIDA HABITACIÓN! —Morty abrió la boca, pero él volvió a interrumpirle. —¡Y YO SEGUÍA COLGADO COMO UNA MALDITA PIÑATA! Y-YO... —Empezaron a correr lágrimas y él solo las quitaba con brusquedad. —Yo estaba muy asustado, digo, no quería morir —Se dejó caer en la almohada con pesadez. —No quería dejarte solo, Morty. —Tapó su rostro con ambas manos para esconder que estaba llorando.

_ No quería que Morty lo viera. _

—Maldición, ¿es enserio? —Pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándose.

Esta vez no se levantó para ver a Morty. —Intenté alcanzar el cuchillo de mi escritorio para cortar la cuerda, pero estaba muy lejos.

—Brandon dijo que te encontró tirado en el suelo.

Giró la cabeza. —El nudo de esa estúpida estuvo lo suficiente apretado para poder hacer que me desmayase.

—Parece chiste, pero...

Lo miró interrogante. —¿Pero?

—Creo que... Creo que prefiero eso a que te hayas intentado suicidar, ¿sabes? Culparon a Vance y todo. —Intentó sonreír por la tensión que antes se había generado.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a estirarse. Morty no quitó la mirada, expectante, hasta que sintió como Rick lo envolvía en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Morty y el castaño sintió como los colores subían a su cara.

—Al menos algo bueno tenía que salir de esto, ¿eh, Morty? —Susurró con su voz rasposa y afónica.

Con algo de timidez, correspondió el abrazo y solo escuchó la risa de Rick llenándole de calidez.

Quizás sí no hubiese intentado "suicidarse" no se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Morty y viceversa, ni siquiera cuando Summer se desapareció por 24 horas hace unos años, se preocupó tanto como lo hacía por Rick.

No todo era tan malo, entonces.

No, definitivamente no lo era.

_ Morty era la razón de estar de Rick. _

_ Rick era la razón de estar de Morty. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Curiosidades  
> \- El nombre de la dimensión es "KM-5", es una clave, es básicamente "Kill My5elf", que es otra forma de decir "suicidio" o "suicidarme" en inglés.  
> \- En este universo, Morty y Summer son mellizos, tienen la misma edad y por eso estaban en el mismo grupo de chat (los mellizos no son completamente iguales, no es lo mismo que gemelos).  
> \- Rick iba a ser el "médico cirujano" en el evento, Morty su "enfermera" y Summer su "paciente".  
> \- Todos tienen 17 años.  
> \- Vance sí llegó a tener un "crush" con Morty antes de que Rick llegara y por eso esperaba que Morty lo defendiera o algo frente al director.  
> \- Morty sí tiene sentimientos por Rick y viceversa, Rick se dio cuenta primero.  
> \- En esta dimensión, Rick es homosexual y Morty bisexual, llegó a tener crush con Jessica antes de conocer a Rick.  
> \- Jessica aquí tiene un crush con Rick.
> 
> • Aclaraciones  
> \- Se supone que una mujer, ebria, intentó abusar de Rick mientras dormía, este se dio cuenta, intentó luchar y bueno, a la mujer no le molestaba cometer necrofilia (sexo con cadáveres), así que intentó colgar a Rick.  
> \- La razón del porque al final dejó "a medias" ese intento de violación, es porque escuchó pasos (Bird Person aka Brandon) subiendo las escaleras para ver a Rick, así que fue a esconderse al baño.  
> \- El final es abierto en el aspecto de que si quieren, pueden imaginar que la mujer esta fue atrapada por la policía.


End file.
